


Things in Interesting Places

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Tattoos and Cafes [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “If you still want that tattoo that you made a bet on,” Joshua said, catching Jeonghan’s attention thoroughly away from his chest, “I do have some free time to pencil you in my books.”Sputtering, Jeonghan answered, “I wouldn’t know what sort of thing to get tattooed. Or where.”“I can help with that,” he said. “That’s what a consultation is for. I help your vision come to life.”Tattoo artist Joshua and mesmerized Jeonghan





	1. Things Peeking Out

 

For someone who’s worked at a lot of tattoo parlors, Joshua actually hadn’t seen that many drunk off their ass people barging into the place, declaring in a slurring voice that they want a tattoo. And Joshua had been in the business for six years already.

He had, to his mom’s worry gone to do some artsy degree, it was just a graphic design degree with a minor in traditional art. And then instead of doing ad campaigns for a living, he fell into the world of tattoos. Now he worked as a tattoo artist. Who hadn’t seen many drunk customers. Until now.

Joshua smiled faintly, in that unassuming way that his employees and his co-owner said was practically angelic. For a dude who hid a lot of secrets underneath his clothes anyway. Joshua looked the most normal out of all of them anyhow, in his button up shirts and his piercings in various places on his ears. All of his secrets were hidden, of sorts.

“Hi, how can I help you three?” He smiled extra hard as the clearly only sober one was trying to keep the other two drunkards from falling face forward onto the floors of Joshua’s shop.

“This guy here,” a man with long lashes and eyes that drooped, slurred, “is here for a tattoo.” He swayed, making the poor sober guy catch him with a large oomph. “He lost a bet and he needs to pay up and do it.” He laughed, making the other drunkard smack him.

“Shut up, Seungcheol,” he snapped back. This man had hair a smidge longer in the front, his bangs hitting the tops of his cheekbones. It did wonders to frame the sharpness of them.

“Oh god,” the sober guy whined. “Control yourselves,” he cried out as they started to smack at each other. “Where is Seungkwan?”

At that another body came into Joshua’s shop, the bell tinkling at the new presence. “There you three are.” With his round, cute face, he violently smacked the sober guy.

He cried out in pain. Despite the height, he had on the other man, the tall guy cowered almost. “You can’t hit me. I’m your hyung.”

“Yea. Well you aren’t doing a good job in dealing with our hyungs.” He waved his hand around. “Look at the two of them.”

Joshua chuckled. The two drunkards were smacking each other as hard as they could, yet in their drunk state they kept missing. “How about I call you all a taxi? So then you can get them home and then you two can home and forget this ever happened.”

The round faced man turned to him in shock, as if in his haste, he didn’t realize that this store was open and someone was here. “Oh. I’m so sorry. We can leave and—“

Joshua waved him off. “It’s fine. I was going to close up anyhow. Let’s call that cab.” Grabbing the phone on the wall, he said as he dialed, “You can seat your two drunk friends over there.” Joshua just hoped his nice leather couches that he procured for the seating area would be all right and vomit free once they left.

He gave them all a side glance as the two sober ones whisper fought with each other and the two drunkards were trying to stay awake. This is why he never drank. Well. That wasn’t quite right. He drank. Rarely. And never to the point of getting drunk.

But his attention was stolen as the call connected. “Yes. Right next door to The Flowery Way. The name? Tilt the World. Thank you.” Joshua turned to the four of them. “The taxi will be here in ten minutes.” He held back a grimace as he saw the drunkards look worse for wear. “Do your two friends need water?”

The round faced man turned a desperate face towards him. “Please.”

Joshua nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

 

* * *

“Here,” he said gently, handing all of them bottles of water. “You two look like you need it as well.”

“Thank you,” the round faced man paused, “I realize we never asked you your name and we just barged into your store. I’m so sorry. I’m Boo Seungkwan.”

“Kim Mingyu,” the tall guy piped up after he drank half of his bottle in a flash.

“Hong Joshua.” He bent down and handed the sharp cheekbones guy an open bottle. “Take a sip, umm.”

“That’s Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungkwan said.

“Jeonghan-ssi,” Joshua said. He smiled down at the man.

He took the bottle from Joshua; he drank. Blinking he said, “You have nipple piercings.”

Joshua pulled up. He forgot as he was cleaning the store he took off his outer shirt and was only wearing his loose tank top. The other man must’ve seen his nipples when he had bent down. “I do.” He felt a light blush make its way to his cheeks. Goodness. Drunk people had no filter.

“They’re pretty,” Jeonghan said, staring at Joshua, eyes not blinking, like he was mesmerized.

The droopy eyed man laughed, while Seungkwan squawked, “Hyung!”

Mingyu turned to Joshua as Seungkwan tried shushing the both of them. “We’re so sorry. They’re normally not like this at all. They just got extra drunk today and we,” he sighed.

“It’s weird but I’ll deal,” Joshua said. “I think the taxi is here. Maybe a good night’s rest will help your friends,” he said with a laugh.

“God,” Mingyu sighed. “I need some too.” He bowed to Joshua before hauling up the droopy eyed man. “Thank you for the help and the water. And sorry for crashing into your store.”

“It’s not like they would ever get a tattoo,” Seungkwan said, with more than a little bit of sass. “Their drunk asses are going to get it tomorrow at lunch.”

“Ah,” Mingyu said, turning his head, “Jeonghan owns the café down the street, Heaven on a Plate. Come by tomorrow and I’ll give you a free meal for all the trouble.” He grinned at Joshua, flashing a bit of teeth, “I’m the head chef.”

“Bye, Joshua-ssi. Thank you for the help,” Seungkwan said, bowing his head as well, gripping Jeonghan.

Closing the door after them, he locked it and brought down the iron gate. Goodness. What a night. He had some more cleaning to do before he went home. Maybe he would drop by for lunch tomorrow at that café. Just to see how Jeonghan would react to him sober.

 

* * *

Jeonghan groaned into his very clean counter. “Why did you let me drink so much last night?”

Chan snickered. “I didn’t do anything hyung. I went home and did my homework like a good college student.”

“It was your own fault,” Seungkwan said firmly, stabbing some lettuce onto his fork.

“You should’ve stopped me,” he moaned. “And shut me up too when we were in that tattoo parlor.”

Snorting, Seungkwan said, “You just blurted it out while we were trying to catch our breath. You’re lucky the owner didn’t hit you for sexual harassment.”

“What did he say?” Chan asked, he looked over to them curiously, mopping around Jeonghan’s zombie like body.

“He told the owner that his ni—“

Jeonghan moved swiftly, slapping a hand onto Seungkwan’s mouth. “Keep that mouth of yours shut Seungkwanie,” he hissed.

Muffled words came out. Going by the way Seungkwan’s brows knitted together, he was angry at being shut up.

Feeling a wet nasty thing swipe across his palm, Jeonghan moved his hand away. “If you don’t,” Jeonghan warned, fighting down the urge to wipe his hand on Seungkwan’s blazer.

Seungkwan looked ready to fight back but the ringing of the bell above the door made them all turn towards it.

Oh god. Jeonghan wanted to die in a pit of shame. The person who he told had pretty nipples walked into his restaurant, a friend in tow. A tattooed friend in tow.

Joshua smiled at them. His friend laughed lightly into his hand.

Chan bounded up to them. “Table for two?”

“Yes,” he said, just as softly as Jeonghan remembered from last night. “Can you tell Mingyu I said hi too?” He sent a smile to Jeonghan and Seungkwan at the bar, tilting his head in a small hello.

“You’re friends with hyung?” Chan smiled back. “He’ll want to say hello. Here let me—“

“Let me seat them,” Jeonghan said, cutting in, making sure to keep his face straight. “You can tell Mingyu that Joshua-ssi is here.” He stared at Joshua, taking the menus from Chan’s arms. The man’s smile seemed to be even brighter as he saw Jeonghan. But that was probably all in Jeonghan’s brain. “This way,” he said, walking between the tables.

“Joshua-ssi? After last night, I think we’re close enough to call each other names without honorifics,” he said, as the two of them sat down. “I’m not big on formalities.”

The smile he gave Jeonghan had him blushing. It was so fucking sweet. How could someone smile like that? Keeping his blush under control, Jeonghan said, “I’d like to apologize for last night. I wasn’t in my right mind and—“

“Oh. You’re here!” Mingyu came out of the kitchen, all smiles, interrupting Jeonghan. “You brought a friend too.” He held out a hand for Joshua’s rather American looking friend. “Kim Mingyu.”

“Chwe Hansol.”

“Wicked tattoo,” Mingyu said, pointing to the artistic looking piece on Vernon’s collar bones.

He grinned at Minyu. “Josh did it. My first tattoo.”

Jeonghan blinked and looked down at Joshua. All he could see was a few ear piercings. A tattoo artist who didn’t have tattoos? Weird. His mind flashed him an image of Joshua’s nipples. He felt a flush and the rise of blood to his head. He didn’t need to remember how pink they looked nor how the bars in Joshua’s nipples looked good enough to bite.

“Hmm,” Mingyu said, taking a closer look at it, “maybe I should get a tattoo. It looks cool.”

It did, Jeonghan thought. Tattoos would especially look tasty on Joshua’s long neck and his shoulder line. Jeonghan couldn’t help but notice his swanlike neck and the way Joshua’s button up hugged his slim frame.

Hansol nodded. “They are but you need to make sure you want to keep it for life and if you can deal with the stigma of having one and then a design that you won’t hate. Because it won’t be going anywhere unless you do some fancy laser treatments to laser it off.”

Mingyu grimaced at the idea of having lasers on his skin. “True.”

Joshua grinned at Hansol. “Look at you. Finally taking my lessons to heart.”

“Got to know my stuff if I want to become a tattoo artist like you.”

Leaning over, Joshua ruffled Vernon’s head of wavy hair. “Good. That’s the right attitude to take. Soon we’ll have you doing more than cleaning and working on stencils.”

Jeonghan couldn’t keep it in any longer. “You’re a tattoo artist but you don’t have any?”

Joshua laughed, taken aback by Jeonghan’s question.

God. Even his laugh was like tinkling bells. How could someone even? Jeonghan felt like braining his head against the wall for latching onto Joshua and what was looking to be his every movement and being.

He gave Jeonghan a tiny smirk. “I do. They’re just not visible to the naked eye. There in very strategic places.”

As Jeonghan screwed up the courage to ask where a loud noise echoed.

Hansol laughed sheepishly. “Whoops. Guess I’m hungrier than I thought.”

“Right, food,” Mingyu said grinning. “Lunch’s on me for last night. Now what would you like?” He butted Jeonghan out of the way.

Frowning Jeonghan started to walk away from another potentially embarrassing moment, but he stopped as he saw Joshua flash him a smile so wide that his eyes disappeared and the corner of his lips curve oh so prettily.

Distracted by the smile, he accidentally crashed into Chan. Luckily, he caught himself in time and didn’t stumble to his ass but he heard that distinct laugh that sounded like bells. But he didn’t have enough courage to turn around and see if Joshua was laughing at him or something else. He hightailed it out of the section.

 

* * *

“Is that the guy?” Hansol or Vernon as he said it was going to be his tattoo artist persona, asked.

“Yeah,” Joshua said with a light laugh as he remembered Jeonghan stumbling away. Swirling his lemonade around with the straw he said, “It’s funny. He was so serious last night when he said my nipples were nice but now look at him.”

Vernon pulled a face and gagged. “Didn’t need to know that still, you know. But anyhow you’re lucky we’re not talking in Korean.”

“Obviously,” Joshua shot back. “I wonder if he’s into me.” He tilted his head and tried to see if Jeonghan was around the counter but he wasn’t.

Snorting Vernon took a sip of his juice before saying, “It’s not hard to tell. He’s interested. Curious at the very least.”

“Hmm,” Joshua started to say, putting his chin into his open palm, his elbow on the table, “if he wanted that tattoo still.”

“Maybe he does. You should ask when we leave.”

Joshua grinned. “I should.”

 

* * *

Jeonghan had hoped that by holing up into his office for a good hour or so that Joshua and his friend would be gone but when he came out again, he saw Joshua leaning onto the counter talking to Chan as he made what looked to be an Americano.

Joshua turned to see him and waved lightly. “Just the person I want to see.”

Pointing to himself, Jeonghan asked, “Me?”

“Yea,” Joshua said. He waited until Jeonghan came close, leaning against the counter some more and into Jeonghan’s space.

It gave Jeonghan a nice view of Joshua’s button up stretching across his chest, almost letting Jeonghan catch a glimpse of metal and nipple.

“If you still want that tattoo that you made a bet on,” Joshua said, catching Jeonghan’s attention thoroughly away from his chest, “I do have some free time to pencil you in my books.”

Sputtering, Jeonghan answered, “I wouldn’t know what sort of thing to get tattooed. Or where.”

“I can help with that,” he said. “That’s what a consultation is for. I help your vision come to life.”

“Your iced Americano,” Chan said, sliding it Joshua.

Joshua nodded. “Thanks.” He turned to Jeonghan, giving him a sort of seductive grin that made Jeonghan feel funny things. “I’m down the street if you’re interested. Tilt the World.” Waving his fingers in parting, “Bye.”

 He turned and left. Jeonghan swore that Joshua’s tiny hips were sashaying. But it was probably just his hindbrain thinking dirty thoughts.

“So. Going to get that tattoo,” Chan asked.

Jeonghan groaned out loud once again.


	2. Peek A Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will possibly make this a series, with other pairings and more side stories. don't know yet. but this took a turn from what i was originally thinking

Jeonghan swallowed that ball that seemed to form in his throat thanks to his nervousness. He could do this. He could walk in, give the drinks to the workers and Joshua, and then make an appointment for a consultation. He could. Standing there he psyched himself up, deflating after a good five minutes. He couldn’t do this. God no. He turned on his heel, ready to leave until a face came into view.

“Hey, are you the dude who came into the store drunk and said Joshua’s nipples were pretty?” The tattooed man smirked at Jeonghan, eyes dancing with mischief. 

Coloring Jeonghan, started to cough in embarrassment. God damn his running mouth when he was piss poor drunk. “I, I,”

He laughed. “It’s cool. Are you here to see him? Let’s go inside. I think he’s on break now.”

The tattooed man took Jeonghan by the shoulder and turned him back towards the shop door, and then steered him inside. As the bell above the door rang, he called out, “Ooh Shua! Guess who I have here?”

Joshua came out from behind an empty doorway. “Who?” He raised a brow at the loud volume, but it quickly dropped as he saw Jeonghan. “Hi,” he chirped. “Didn’t think I’d be seeing you so soon. Here for a consultation?” He beamed at Jeonghan.

God, Joshua was lovely. He was sporting a black loose tee that gaped at the neck with a blue plaid button up hanging open. If Jeonghan got close enough or Joshua bent down he’d be able to see those lovely nipples again. Mentally he slapped himself. Get yourself together Yoon Jeonghan, he said sternly to himself, stop thinking about Joshua’s nipples and how much you want to fucking bite and lick them. Maybe he’d catch a glimpse of some tattoos too his brain whispered. Internally Jeonghan whimpered at the thought.  

He held out the carrier with the drinks in them. “Coffee. I brought you coffee.” Seeing Joshua’s smile go even brighter had his blood rushing to his cheeks.

“You shouldn’t have,” Joshua said, smile still on his lovely lips. “You brought a lot though…” trailing off.

Jeonghan fought through the urge to run. “For you and your coworkers. As a sorry for the other day.”

The guy who led Jeonghan in piped up. “Oh. No need to apologize, Shua didn—“ letting out a large noise of pain as another worker elbowed him as he took off his gloves.

“Shut up Jun. No one asked you,” he said, his ears glistening with piercings, and if Jeonghan saw right a flash of metal on his tongue. “We’ll take the coffee. Thank you.” He flashed Jeonghan a smile, lighting up his elf like face. “Especially since it’s from that café that hack chef works in. His food might suck but the coffee is great.”

“Hao Hao,” Jun whined. “You didn’t have to hurt me. And Mingyu cooks perfectly fine.”

“It’s Minghao,” the red head snapped, “how many times do I have to tell you?” He moved as if strangle Jun but Joshua’s voice called out.

“That’s enough. Calm down,” he said in a stern but sweet voice. Joshua even smiled at the two of them, but the sweet smile he aimed at Jeonghan had disappeared. It was the sort of smile a mother would give her children when they were being naughty and she wasn’t going to yell, not when her eyes and her smile did all the yelling for her.

It worked. The two of them snapped their mouths and Minghao moved away from Jun and Jun stopped cowering. “Sorry,” they mumbled together.

Joshua cleared his throat. It prompted them to turn around to Jeonghan and they gave him a shallow bow. “Sorry for disturbing you. Thank you for the coffee.”

Blinking, Jeonghan nodded silently. Wow. Joshua even had them saying their apologies in unison. Even he couldn’t get his workers to do this. They listened, to some extent. But this was like magic.

“Now take the coffee and give it to everyone else. Check the next appointments too,” Joshua said, raising a brow.

“Got it,” Minghao answered.

Jun saluted, taking the carriers out of Jeonghan’s hands. Placing one in Jeonghan’s hand for Joshua, he skipped away.

Tilting his head towards the small hallway, Joshua said, “Let’s go talk somewhere quieter.”

* * *

“Thanks,” Joshua said softly, “for the coffee. You didn’t have too though,” leaning closer to Jeonghan. The two of them were on the couch in his office.

Jeonghan shook his head. “What I said last night was out of line. And I had to apologize.” This close and Jeonghan could almost just peek from underneath his lashes and check out the gaping neck of Joshua’s shirt and see down.

A small moue formed on Joshua’s lips. “It surprised me. But,” he flashed Jeonghan a small grin, “I didn’t say I minded.” He twirled the straw around in the cup, “Hearing you say my nipples were pretty was nice.”

A deep flush made its way onto Jeonghan’s face. Fuck if hearing Joshua say it was nice wasn’t doing things to his overactive brain. If hearing it was nice, would Joshua like it if Jeonghan licked them? Played with them with his fingers and had Joshua squirming on his – Immediately he cut off his train of thought. Good lord.

Clearing his throat, Jeonghan said, “I don’t say brazen things until the fourth date,” pausing he said, “but my brain had other ideas it seems.” He made sure his eyes were not straying away from Joshua’s face and down to said nipples.

Joshua gave Jeonghan a shy smile, lashes falling down on his cheeks slowly, as if seducing Jeonghan with them, like his entire person wasn’t already seducing Jeonghan enough. “Was I that mesmerizing?”

God. Joshua really was.

He moved closer to Jeonghan, placing his hand on Jeonghan’s arm. At this angle Jeonghan definitely got a good view of said nipples that were making his brain fizzle out. Joshua’s bending down opened a whole new world for Jeonghan’s poor brain. He spied what looked to be a glimpse of color on Joshua’s rib cage. Did he have a tattoo there?

Staring up at Jeonghan, he said, “Maybe we should…“

His lips were right there. In the most perfect spot for a kiss. If Jeonghan just leaned down he’d lock lips with Joshua and going by what Joshua had said earlier, it didn’t sound as if he would have minded if Jeonghan did.

“Maybe,” he bit his lip, drawing Jeonghan’s attention to them even more, “should we—“

But a knock on the door interrupted the rest of his sentence. Joshua frowned. “Let me get that.” He gave Jeonghan another heart flipping smile, “It shouldn’t take long.”

He got and up and opened the door. Jun, it seemed, had something to discuss. The two talked in hushed voices with Joshua letting out a noise before nodding.

Turning to Jeonghan, he had a mild frown on his face still. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m not as free as I thought. A customer needs something done to his tattoo and Jun doesn’t have the expertise for it. So, I have to go.” He bit his lip. “Come back. Please. If you have the time later.” He wrapped his hand around his other arm, almost defensive, or scared. “Or I could come see you later. If you’re ok with that?”

Jeonghan felt something die in his throat. In the good way. But he couldn’t get his words out smoothly. Stumbling over them he said, “Of cour-course you can. I’d love to have you.” Fuck. “No, no. I meant I’d love to have you at my place. Shit. Not in that way. I meant in my restaurant. Even though I’d love to have you at my place. You’re deadly attractive,” god, words kept spilling out of Jeonghan’s dumb mouth, “having you would be like a dream.”

Joshua laughed, his hand muffling his chucking.

“And I’m going to shut up now before I shot myself in the foot even further,” Jeonghan said, trailing off, feeling the burn of his feverish skin.

“I’ll drop by then,” Joshua said. “If the shop closes early. I think we close later than you.”

“I’ll come by then,” Jeonghan piped up.

Surprised, Joshua jumped a bit at the volume.

Sheepishly, he said in lower decibel, “I’ll come by. With a late dinner.”

Smile wide on his face, his cute bunny teeth catching on his lower lip, Joshua asked, “For the both of us?”

Jeonghan nodded.

“Great. I’ll see you later then.”

* * *

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan nearly shouted as he moved into the kitchen, “I need two meals,” he paused, thinking for a few seconds, “and dessert too.”

Mingyu turned to look at him, eyes wide. “What for?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Seungkwan said, popping in his head.

“Don’t you have work?” Jeonghan asked waspishly. “You’re always here like I pay you to be Seungkwannie. And we both know I don’t write your checks.”

Ignoring Jeonghan, Seungkwan continued. “He’s got something with the tattoo parlor owner.” In a mock whisper, “He’s got a date with Joshua.”

“It isn’t a date,” Jeonghan said. “Just having a friendly dinner with him in apology is all. He got called away to work so a late dinner.” Before Seungkwan could open his mouth again, Jeonghan turned to Mingyu. “And what did you do to piss off a red head named Minghao? He looked like he wanted to go for your throat. He called you shit chef.”

Banging a pan down, Mingyu defended himself. “That evil elf eared guy said my Chinese dish wasn’t good. Said it wasn’t authentic enough when I learned it from a Chinese chef himself. Piss him off? He pissed me off!”

“Hmm. Whatever it is don’t let it get too far. I don’t want you two ruining my chances with Joshua.”

“It’s probably sexual tension,” Seungkwan muttered, dipping his finger into the sauce and taking a taste test.

“No!” Mingyu turned his offended face over to Seungkwan. “There’s no way I could like that damn evil person! Even if he’s sort of cute!”

Seungkwan snickered.

Jeonghan just sighed. “Whatever you two have going don’t make a mess. And remember Mingyu, the two meals and dessert or your paycheck gets one less zero.” He started going out towards the front before Mingyu could start his whining again, taking Seungkwan by the neck to get him out of where he didn’t belong. Now if he only had a way with his employees like Joshua did.

* * *

Breathing in deep, he steeled himself. He could do this. He could act like a normal person who wasn’t fascinated with nipples and tattoos and the looks Joshua gave him, things that led his mind astray. He could totally do this. Gently he pushed the door open, noting that Minghao was sweeping the floor and Jun was putting away supplies, while Vernon cleaned up the chairs.

“Ah,” Minghao said, propping himself up with the broom. “Joshua’s in his office. You know your way, right?”

“I do. Thanks.” He kept his face as calm as he could.

“Tell the boss man we said bye,” Minghao said, with a nod. “We’ll be gone once we’re done cleaning. You two can enjoy yourselves.” He smirked a little.

Jeonghan ignored the smirk. “I’ll relay your message.” He started walking towards Joshua’s office. Knocking, he waited at the door.

Swinging open, Jeonghan caught an eyeful of pink nipple and a colorful abstract design situated beneath Joshua’s ribs and what looked to be tiny arrows between some of Joshua’s rib bones.

“Oh god,” he said, choking on his saliva. What a fucking sight.

The shirt went down, Joshua’s hair getting a bit messy as he finished getting dressed. “Sorry,” he said. “Some ink spilled on my shirt while we were cleaning and I needed to change.”

“That’s fine,” Jeonghan said, mind replaying the dusty pink nipple and the tattoos that he managed to catch sight of.

Sniffing, Joshua smiled, his stomach growling a bit. “It smells delicious. Thankfully you came at the right time. I’m a bit hungry.”

* * *

Jeonghan sat on the couch from earlier; Joshua sitting on an armchair. The food was on the coffee table spread out.

Jeonghan didn’t think he ever saw someone who took such big bites but chewed slowly like a hamster. It was cute. In between bites the two talked and Jeonghan kept finding out more cute things about Joshua. It was all too much for his head and he felt like he was falling in too deep. Joshua kept flashing him smiles and touching him gently, and the way he moved, his shirt catching on the metal bars on his nipples. It was making Jeonghan cry almost. He was seducing Jeonghan with his body and his personality.

Taking one last bite, Joshua chewed and swallowed. “That was delicious,” he said. “Thank you for bringing dinner.”

“I wanted to apologize and we got interrupted earlier so of course I did.”

Joshua’s smile fell a bit. “Only to apologize? Not because you think I’m attractive?” He latched onto Jeonghan with his eyes, the brown pools getting a bit shimmery.

No no no. Jeonghan, you fool. “You’re very attractive. I’m very interested. I just had to apologize first!” He hated blurting out his feelings. The word vomit always embarrassed him. “But I didn’t want you to think I was a creep before I got the chance and the courage to ask you out on a date!”

Smile coming back full force, Joshua moved to join Jeonghan on the couch, his hand touching Jeonghan’s arm in eerie reminiscence of this afternoon. “You’re silly,” he said, his lashes doing that thing that seduced Jeonghan once again, “isn’t this a date? You brought me dinner and we’re talking. All that’s left is dessert, a kiss good night, and setting up a second date. Or should we end this here…” He trailed off, arm not letting go.

“I'm so stupid,” Jeonghan breathed quietly, eyes staring at Joshua. “I’d love to kiss you good night and set up many future dates if that’s fine with you. And another first date since I’m dumb enough not know that this is the first one. I’d like to take you out to somewhere even better.” Jeonghan was a giant idiot. He didn’t even realize that this was a date. This was fucking great.

“That’s great,” Joshua answered him, leaning up. “Here’s a kiss to seal the deal. We can kiss each other later too.”

Their lips touched, Joshua pressing up and Jeonghan pressing down. Joshua’s hand tightened on Jeonghan’s arm and Jeonghan brought his free arm to wrap around Joshua’s waist, pulling him close until they were chest to chest and Jeonghan could feel the tiny bumps of Joshua’s metal bars. Lips moving gently, they kissed, Joshua moaning lightly.

Pulling away, Jeonghan groaned. “You’re deadly. So deadly and I don’t think I’ll ever get enough. Your nipples, your tattoos. You. Everything about you.”

Joshua laughed into the air. “Hmm. That’s good. I don’t think I’ll get enough of you either.” Caressing Jeonghan’s arm, he said with a smirk on his kiss swollen lips, “I’ll make sure to show you everything soon. So you’ll get even more entranced.”

Jeonghan nodded, mouth closing on what would no doubt would’ve been an orgasmic moan if he let it out. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
